Inside The Minds of The Harry Potter Characters Oh God!
by Esmee Riddle
Summary: Well I have to see who's mind needs to go to the mind cleaner, and who's needs to go to therapy and I'm taking you with me on this journey... Oh God!
1. The Mind of Hermione Granger

Hello, I am writing another story, just 'cuz I'm bored and people seem to like my ideas thing

* * *

Well letos just say books, lots of books the books were everywhere, in the library, the bedroom, the kitchen, hell there were even books on the toilet seat, **THE TOILET SEAT!** Needless to say it took quite a few minute to even be able to see a piece of the porcilen toilet, much less lift the shell of the sea to take a wizz, and I can truthfully say I was not happy and that's just the beginning. When I went into the library the first time I just walked out and went to go get a jet packet that's how big the library was and, and coating the floor were books, in most places it was about 3 metres deep with books but in some places you could make a mansion inside of one of the piles of books, and I'm talking about like one of those big, big Victorian mansions not one of our cramed into a street ones like we have today. Now if you asked me what part of her mind was the worst at first I'd have probably said the library, but now I would have said the exterior, the garden to be exact, the garden to put simply was a **mess **it had rotted weeds everywhere I picked up some toxic sludge to research and I did not know that you can rot a sphere of titanium, but appearaintly as I have learned from Hermione's garden that especially in her mind it is possible to rot titanium, you learn something new everyday huh? Well concerning Hermione's mind it is and lets just say, she needs a trip to the mind organizer... Pronto. Sorry getting off topic, well not really but anyways her mind is not somewhere I'd go for vacation... Actually I never, _**Ever** _want to go in her mind again, hell if I had a time turner I'd stop myself from ever going in there, that's how bad it is in there... X 1,000,000,000... So yeah, really bad place, not a very good vacation spot if you ask me, people who want to swim in books and enjoy it, go right ahead, people who don't, follow me to the next mind, Ronald Wesley's mind... Oh god.

* * *

And there you have it people, another story, because I'm bored and because I want people to have reading material when I go on vacation ~Esmee


	2. The Mind of Ronald Weasley

**ARGHHHHHHH SO UGGGH...** sorry about that, that was me running from the mind of one Mr. Ronald Weasley who I will say is on the top of the list for going to the mind clean-out person, I am staring to regret accepting to do this job, I mean they should've had a boy do it or something, an adult boy because this boys mind, all I can say about his bedroom is. **Porn, **_Porn, __Porn!_ if you can't tell that I'm angry well... You need to get your eyes checked, and your mind as you do that've cause i shire as hell ain't doing it... Pardon My French but really, hate this job, at least when I'm looking into the minds of immature school children who wouldn't be able to keep their room clean if their life depended on it, I mean it too, one kid I knew broke his neck in his messy room and died (Fake) and I miss him, he was my best friend but he was as unorganized as anyone could be, once he lost his bed, don't ask me how he did it either. Anyway we must get back on topic his room was full of porn posters, laptops, magazines, more posters, quiddich posters, quiddich gear, a top of the line broom and blankets, lots and lots of blankets, they were had either pictures of Hermione or the Chudley Cannons quidditch team and in some cases they even had both, talk about obsessed much? He even in there had... Ahem... Videos and pictures of Hermione naked, along with other girls but mostly Hermione... Yes well after going through there rather quickly (but it felt like hours) and was time to move onto the kitchen, it was a disaster zone, food everywhere some moulded, some not, the fridge was stocked but you couldn't tell with what, there were house elves exhausted but still managing to work trying to clean up all the mess to no avail. Well I did find Ronald Weasley in his mind, he is very fat and tall which looks disgusting and he was angrily shoving chocolate into his mouth and screaming angrily at the houseelves "MORE! MORE! MORE YOU CREATURES!" To be honest it scared the hell out of me so I quickly exited his mind and flopped onto my bed, all I can think of is 'Well that was interesting'.

* * *

Sorry for all those Ron lovers out there, this is just how I view Ron, sorry if it offends you


End file.
